Solo por un 10
by Distroyer
Summary: Dib ya no tiene muchas probabilidades de pasar el semestre, pero sabra aprovechar la oportunidad cuando Dwicky vuelve y se convierte en su maestro. Las cosas que Dib es capaz de hacer...y solo por un 10
1. Chapter 1

A lo lejos se distinguía un auto muy lujoso dirigiéndose hacia la escuela.

Todos ahí ya sabían que ese auto le pertenecía al director del plantel. Siempre llegaba él con su hija Jessica; siempre puntuales.

Los dos individuos bajaron del auto una vez que fue estacionado en el lugar correspondiente.

-Te veré cuando salgas.-Le dijo el hombre a la adolescente.

-Sí papá.-Respondió ella.

Una vez que entraron al edificio, la chica se fue a su aula, y el director a su oficina. Legando ahí se sentó en su silla de cuero negro y comenzó a teclear cosas de importancia en su ordenador. Eso le llevo apenas unos diez minutos cuando mínimo, y entonces un ruido lo distrajo de seguir escribiendo. Lo que había escuchado sonó a algo así como un vidrio quebrándose, lo cual le pareció extraño. "¿Qué habrá sido eso?".

Y casi le quiso dar un infarto, pues inmediatamente después de ese sonido, una alarma de auto comenzó a emitir su escandaloso pitido.

Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió apresurado a investigar que o quien fue el causante de ese barullo. Se estaba temiendo lo peor pero…no. Es que simplemente nadie, y mucho menos un estudiante de su escuela se atrevería a romperle un cristal al auto del decano. Ojala y fuera el auto de alguien más…incluso el de algún otro maestro, pero no el suyo, eso sí que no.

Al encontrarse en el estacionamiento que ya estaba medio lleno por los demás autos, se fijó en el suyo propio y…

* * *

><p>-A ver muchachos, guarden silencio que ya voy a iniciar.-Comento el maestro de biología para dar su clase.-Espero que todos ustedes hayan cumplido con la tarea que deje.-Ante esto, todos los chicos respondieron afirmativamente.- Me gustaría saber si a alguien le gustaría tomar la iniciativa y comenzar. Recuerden que lo que me presenten contará un 20% en su calificación.<p>

-Yo.-Exclamo Dib con voz entusiasta y alzando la mano.

-Está bien Dib, adelante.-Mientras el muchacho buscaba dentro de su mochila, el profesor volvió a comentar: -Me alegro de que hiciera su proyecto, y si lo hizo bien, tenga por seguro que no reprobara biología. Esta era su última oportunidad y que bueno que supo aprovecharla.

"Si, que bueno que supe aprovecharla".-Repitió para sí mentalmente. Pero la verdad era que, si por él fuera, no hubiera presentado ningún proyecto, que flojera. Sin embargo, apenas el día sábado que su padre llego antes de lo acordado a la casa y finalmente tuvo tiempo para cenar con él y con Gaz; la cena familiar de cada seis meses, y fue ahí que Membrana mostro interés en cómo iba la actitud académica de sus hijos y preguntó:

-¿Cómo les está yendo en la escuela chicos? ¿Alguna noticia que quieran dar?

-Yo si.-Se adelantó la chica, quitando la vista de su videojuego.-Sucede que Dib ya reprobó dos materias.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso es cierto eso hijo?!

Esa ni Dib se la esperaba, pero siendo Gaz, cualquier cosa se puede esperar de ella. Le fulmino con una mirada que denotaba enojo, pero la otra solo sonrió sínicamente y se encogió de hombros.- ¡Mientes!-Exclamo su hermano, como si realmente se tratara del mismo Zim.

-Dib, tienes que decirme la verdad.-Advirtió el adulto.

Dib vacilaba sobre lo que respondería.-P-pero…Pero… ¡Solo era música y psicología, no son tan importantes!

-Todas las materias son importantes Dib; debiste haberlas aprovechado al máximo y no fue así. Me tienes muy decepcionado.

-Bueno ¿Y cuando no te he decepcionado papá? Todo el tiempo te quejas y te lamentas de que yo no soy el hijo que esperabas, solo porque no me encamino en lo mismo que tú.

-Y hoy has tenido una razón más para avergonzarme de ti.-Contestó severamente.-Si me entero de que vuelves a fallar en una más, como castigo deberás ayudarme en mi laboratorio a desarrollar varias experimentaciones que tengo pensadas.

-¡Pero ya sabes que detesto hacer eso!

-Precisamente.-En esto se levantó y dejo su plato sobre el fregadero.-Ya debo volver al trabajo; nos veremos después. Salió de la cocina. Obviamente se veía muy indignado.

-Ya estarás contenta Gaz.-Le dijo el chico.-Es la primera vez en todo el año que papá viene a cenar y lo arruinas.

-Él pregunto si había noticias y yo le respondí. No hice más que solo eso. Y que conste que no le dije que ya vas por la tercera materia que repruebas ¿Cuál era? Oh si, biología

-¡Mierda, el proyecto!-Maldijo en un grito. Rápidamente él también se levantó de su silla y subió a su habitación. Seguramente tendría mucho trabajo que hacer.

Ahora volviendo al tiempo presente, cuando Dib encontró lo que buscaba, su cuadernillo donde venía su proyecto por escrito y el cual se pasó todo el sagrado fin de semana dedicándose a él, ojala y halla valido la pena; camino al frente. Al hacerlo paso a lado de Zim, y pudo notar como este último gruño por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado con la boca y mirando al humano con desdén. Dib no le tomo importancia a ese detalle y solo se sonrió para sus adentros.

Cuando estuvo delante de todos los demás, se aclaró la garganta, y leyó el título que estaba en la primera hoja. Ahora ya estaba a poco de iniciar a leer el resto, pero la puerta se abrió y no pudo continuar. Quien entraba era el director. Rara vez se presentaba en las aulas de la escuela para informar algo, pues seguramente eso haría; normalmente mandaba a su secretaria a decir los avisos en su lugar, o bien, mediante una nota repartida a cada estudiante. Pero si venia por su cuenta, entonces lo que diría sería importante.- ¿Quién de ustedes es Zim?-Pregunto demandante y enojado a la vez.-Los demás chicos señalaron unánimemente al de piel verde, quien miraba al director algo desconcertado.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?-Cuestiono Jessica desde su asiento.

-Tú solo sigue estudiando.-Respondió el hombre.- ¿Conque tú eres Zim, eh?-Pregunto viendo a este.

-¿Yo qué?

-Acompáñame.-El mayor le jalo por la maga de su traje y le hizo levantarse de su asiento bruscamente mientras salían del salón. Ante todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, Dib fue el único y no pudo evitar soltar una risilla espontanea por la suerte del otro.

-Ahem…-El maestro le llamo la atención.-Dib…ya puedes continuar.-Dijo.

-Claro.-Contesto él; y continuo con su lectura en donde se había quedado.

* * *

><p>-¿Pero que hice?-Se quejaba el chico cuando estaban recorriendo los pasillos. El hombre no soltó a Zim de su agarre sino hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento.<p>

-Explíqueme esto.-Señalo el auto que estaba frente a ellos y Zim se dio cuenta de que todo el vidrio delantero estaba quebrado, cualquier ligero roce haría que se desplomara por completo en pequeños pedacitos. Mientras que en el capó estaba escrito con letras rojas de pintura en spray: "Yo lo hice. ¡Yo soy Zim!" Se notaba que lo escribieron a las prisas porque la letra estaba algo temblorosa y chueca.-Y bueno, todavía tiene la valentía para admitir que lo hizo.-Le reprocho el director.-Si va a cometer vandalismo, al menos cométalo bien, y no se delate a usted mismo.

-¡Son mentiras! ¡Son sucias mentiras; el que hizo esto fue el Dib cabezón para inculpar a Zim!

-Alguien debe pagar por todo esto, y lo que yo veo es su nombre escrito en mi propio auto…-Lo miro fijamente con la pura intención de intimidarle, cosa que logro, pues Zim se puso nervioso.

"Esto es la guerra Dib gusano…"-Pensó.

Durante el resto de la clase de biología, Zim ya no se presentó de nuevo. Todos comenzaron a murmurar de lo que le pudo haber pasado.

Y mientras tanto, el alma de Dib hipócritamente podía descansar; con el proyecto que le presento al maestro y a la clase minutos atrás, al menos logro obtener un 7 en su calificación. Con eso se conformaba; al igual que se burlaba de Zim cuando en estos momentos seguramente estaría pagando las consecuencias de actos, que en efecto, nunca cometió. "Eso es por lo de la semana pasada Zim, te lo mereces".-Era una de las tantas fechorías que ambos se hacían por ser enemigos y al final el otro terminaba desquitándose de una u otra forma.

El profesor de biología ya se había ido. Ahora la clase que seguía era la de Psicología, pero como el profesor de esta ya estaba viejo, tuvo que retirarse unas semanas antes debido a su jubilación, por lo que siempre que en el horario de clases se marcaba "Psicología" los estudiantes ya sabían de antemano que tendrían la hora libre. Sin embargo se corrieron rumores acerca de que se contrató a un nuevo maestro para ellos que seguramente comenzaría a dar clases ese mismo día.

Mientras esperaban su llegada, algunos se pusieron a platicar; en su mayoría las chicas sacaban el maquillaje de sus mochilas y se pintaban el rostro, otros más hacían garabatos en sus libretas, y Dib…él aprovechaba que se sentaba hasta el último, sacó su MP3 y se puso a escuchar música mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del sonido.

Apenas termino la primera canción, noto como los demás comenzaban a reacomodar las butacas y sentarse en donde les correspondía; el nuevo maestro ya estaba por llegar.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando así a un hombre de ojos azules, cabello negro, que no sobrepasaba los treinta años de edad y que al parecer, a todas las chicas les pareció atractivo, unas cuantas incluso suspiraron enamoradas, por decirlo así.-Buenos días muchachos.-Les saludo a todos de un muy buen humor y con mucho entusiasmo cuando dejaba sus cosas encima del escritorio.-Me presento, soy el Señor Dwicky y a partir de hoy les daré la clase de psicología. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes y llegarlos a conocer mejor, aunque veo unas cuantas caras que no me son desconocidas; ¿Verdad…Dib?-El mencionado no supo cómo responder a esto; los demás lo observaban esperando que respondiera algo, pero no podía, su mente se quedó en blanco desde que vio entrar a Dwicky. "¿Cómo es que él está aquí? ¿No se supone que estaba en…?"-Recordó la vez en la que llego a darle la confianza de que juntos podrían desenmascarar a Zim, claro, cuando Dib aun tenia las ganas de hacerlo, y ese hombre resulto que solo fingió creerle…que decepción. De repente sintió como si el aire le faltara y las piernas le temblaban. Aparte ¿Hacia calor o era su imaginación? Simplemente se sentía desfallecer. Como pudo, se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo del aula sin decir palabra.

Al estar en frente de los baños de hombres, se metió ahí. Con el agua de los lavaderos se lavó la cara para poder mantener la calma, y se recargo contra la pared para dejarse caer al suelo de sentón. Se aferró fuertemente a ambas piernas flexionadas y hundió su rostro en ellas mientras su mente volvía a pensar. "¿Por qué volvió? ¿Justamente tendría que haberme reencontrado con ese sujeto? No es posible… ¡Mierda!"-Estaba comenzando a llorar, sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-Oh…aquí estas.-Levanto la mirada para ver quien dijo eso. Era Dwicky de nuevo.

-¡No quería que nadie me buscara, por eso me escondí aquí!-Le gritó.

-¿Buscarte? ¿Y quién dijo que yo venía a buscarte? Vine aquí porque tengo necesidades.-Respondió con calma.- Y bueno, si no te gusta la clase de psicología, está bien, nadie te obliga a quedarte para oír lo que digo.-Dwicky se giró hacia una de las letrinas y se dispuso a hacer lo suyo.

-No estoy aquí solo porque la clase no me guste. Es solo que tú…regresaste.-Musitó Dib en voz baja, pero el mayor pudo oírle y le miro de reojo.

-Oh sí. Es bueno volver, ya extrañaba a mi planeta.

-¿Pero…cómo?-Se llevó una mano a los ojos para limpiárselos.

-Pues…el paseo termino.-Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Paseo?

-Si Dib. ¿Recuerdas que esos plookesianos me invitaron a pasear en su nave por todo el espacio? Pa-se-o.-Remarco cada silaba.-Y ahora que ya termino, me trajeron de vuelta hasta aquí. Son unos extraterrestres muy agradables. Me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo con ellos, pero pasarse toda la vida dentro de una nave no es divertido.-Ahora volvía a encarar al chico ya que había terminado.-Hablando de extraterrestres…-Continuo diciendo.-En mi lista de asistencia vi que aparecía el nombre de Zim. ¿Por qué sigue aquí? Más bien debió haberse regresado a su propio planeta ¿No?

-¿Qué importa eso? Él no causa problemas para la humanidad, es demasiado estúpido. Mejor dicho, yo soy el que causa problemas ahora.-Dib desvió la mirada. Se avergonzaba de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué no importa?-Repitió Dwicky sorprendido. El chico amante de lo paranormal seguía sin mirarlo fijamente, por lo que volvió a decir.-Dib…dime que te ocurre. Ahora soy tu maestro de psicología y creo que tengo derecho a saber de tus inquietudes. Puedes confiar en mí.

-¡¿Confiar en ti?! ¡¿Cómo puede decirme algo así?! ¡La primera vez que confié en ti me defraudaste!

-Tienes razón. En verdad lo lamento.-Se disculpó y bajo la mirada.-Aquella vez me emocione mucho por finalmente ver aliens de verdad, y me olvide de todo lo demás.

-Eso quedo en el pasado, y no te culpo Dwicky, también yo me emocione por ver a los plookesianos.-En lo que decía esto se reincorporo del suelo para volverse a parar.

-E-entonces… ¿Puedes perdonarme?

-No puedo estar enojado contigo por siempre.-Sonrió.

-Yo…yo me preocupo por ti Dib.-El muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba que le fueran a decir algo así.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-En primer lugar, siempre que estuve con los plookesianos no dejaba de pensar en otra persona que no fueras tú. Me preguntaba todo el tiempo que estarías haciendo y como estarías. En segundo lugar, revisando mi lista me di cuenta también de que ya estás reprobado en psicología. ¿Cómo es eso? Es de las materias más fáciles. En verdad estas teniendo problemas y me gustaría saber la causa.

-Simplemente ya no me interesa la escuela como antes; he cambiado. Pero piénsalo así, esa calificación que viste le pertenece al maestro anterior a ti. Si me consideraras desde cero, tal vez podrías tener otra opinión al respecto.

-No puedo hacer eso Dib; se me pide respetar las calificaciones que dejo tu otro maestro. Además, este viernes se entregan las calificaciones definitivas; y no creo que puedas hacer mucho en esta semana que te ayude a obtener un diez al final. Con tu grupo solo tienes dos horas de psicología lunes y martes, eso sigue sin beneficiarte en nada.

-Debe haber algo que pueda hacer…por favor.-Suplicó.

Ese gesto por parte del joven le causo ternura.-Bien, déjame pensarlo. Solo porque se trata de ti.-Accedió al fin.

Después de eso volvieron al salón y Dwicky continuo dando su clase, mientras que Dib pensaba que podría hacer para subir su calificación aunque sea un poco.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea sumamente loca. Seducción. Tal vez algo más. ¿Tendría algún resultado favorecedor? ¡Por Júpiter! De solo pensar en algo así, Dib se dio cuenta de que tal vez los demás tenían razón y él estaba loco por formularse tan siquiera esa idea. Además, los dos eran hombres. Dwicky ahora era su maestro, su superior, alguien a quien mostrarle el debido respeto que se merecía, y él solo era un alumno más a quien el otro debía enseñarle. Ese tipo de relaciones no eran bien vistas por la sociedad. Homosexualidad, pedofilia, una relación entre maestro y alumno, simplemente estaba mal.

Si no se le ocurría alguna otra manera, esta idea antes pensada terminaría por ser la única opción, pero obviamente era algo arriesgado y descabellado.

"Hay que probar, no suena tan terrible…"-Una parte del subconsciente de Dib, aquella vocecilla casi audible y perceptible que le hablaba desde el interior de su cabeza decía que si no se aventuraba a intentarlo nunca sabría si funcionaria o no.

De repente se le antojo saber y averiguar cómo sería si mirara el cuerpo de Dwicky totalmente desnudo. Y claro que siendo un hombre joven seria agradable a la vista…

¡No! ¡No, no, no! Debía sacudirse esos pensamientos tan absurdos y pervertidos. ¡Él ni siquiera era gay! Y Dwicky tampoco…o al menos de eso estaba seguro. Pero uno de los principales problemas de ser adolescente es que la hormonas se te alborotan muy fácilmente; tan solo piensas en algo lascivo y ya no lo sacas de tu mente; eso era lo que le pasaba a Dib en eso momentos.

Observo a Dwicky despedirse de todos. ¿Ya tan rápido se había pasado la clase? Ni siquiera lo noto. Ni siquiera escucho nada de lo que el mayor dijo.

Tan solo lo vio desaparecer tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

"Si, intentémoslo ¿Por qué no?"-Sonrió.

El día se le había hecho eterno, pensó que las clases jamás acabarían; de hecho la única que se le fue bastante rápido fue la de psicología, en ella se pasó todo el tiempo meditando la situación y al final ya había tomado su decisión.

Ahora buscaba a su profesor con mucha desesperación para poder encontrarlo. Tuvo que preguntarles a varias personas para dar con su paradero y lo encontró en el salón que quedaba más alejado de todos los demás.

Asomo su cabeza a través de la puerta y lo vio recogiendo sus cosas del escritorio, sus alumnos en ese entonces ya se habían ido y dejaron un gran desastre con todas las butacas desacomodadas en donde fuera. Hasta ahora Dwicky no noto su presencia, por lo que el chico le llamo la atención diciendo su nombre.-Dwicky…

-Oh, hola Dib ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Yo…yo…vine para decirte algo…-Se notaba nervioso.

-¿Sí? Pues dilo, te escucho.-Se recargo en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos para oírle.

-Es que yo…tú…-Las palabras se atoraron en su boca y se negaban a salir, y eso que ya se había mentalizado bien para encarar a Dwicky y sin chistar, pero en esos momentos su nerviosismo le ganó.

-No tengas miedo,-Le animó.-habla Dib.

-¡Te amo!-Cerro los ojos cuando lo dijo. Lo dijo, y ya no había marcha atrás. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y apretó fuertemente los puños.

-¿Q-que?-El maestro frente a él se quedó atónito por la declaración.

Dib suspiro.-Yo te amo.-Dijo una vez más y ahora con calma.

-P-pero… ¿Cómo puedes amarme?-Preguntó.-Yo…acabo de volver de un viaje espacial ¿Y tú me llegas con esto? No puedo creerlo. N-nos conocimos muy poco Dib. Tú no puedes enamorarte de alguien así porque sí.

-Dame una oportunidad…

-Yo siempre pensé que mi primer romance seria con una chica. N-no quiero hacerte ilusiones Dib, pero tampoco quiero que te decepciones por esto…

-Está bien Dwicky,-Interrumpió.-yo comprendo.-Y soltó un suspiro.-Solo espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación maestro-alumno. Dejémoslo así.-Salió por donde había entrado.

Dwicky lo vio irse. Aunque el muchacho acababa de asegurar que no habría problemas, lo noto algo triste al marcharse, algo cabizbajo.

Se sintió mal por él.-Pobrecito.-Exclamo con remordimiento.

Ahora recordaba la vez en la que él y Dib se conocieron. El jovencito en aquel entonces llego a su oficina y no paraba de charlar acerca de que Zim era un alíen. Claro, le pareció algo paranoico, pero al final de cuentas no estaba tan equivocado acerca de la existencia de los aliens.

Ahora ese jovencito había cambiado, se transformó en todo un adolescente. ¿Enserio se pasó más tiempo de lo imaginado fuera de la tierra? Estaba consciente de que el tiempo ahí y en el espacio eran totalmente diferentes, pero de verdad que Dib ya no era el mismo tanto física como mentalmente.

-¡Eso es!-Dijo para sí.-¡Ya sé que lo animara!- A Dwicky se le ocurrió una idea. Rápidamente recogió los papeles que le faltaban y salió del aula.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Jhonen Vasquez, eso ya lo saben y no tendría por qué estarlo poniendo, solo por pura seguridad ¬¬ si no te gusta la pareja, no comentes**

* * *

><p>Iba tranquilamente caminando hacia su casa, mientras pensaba:<p>

"Las cosas no salieron como yo quería. De todas formas, era de suponerse que Dwicky no reaccionaria bien conmigo…"

-¡Hey Dib!-Escucho que le llamaban. Se giró para mirar, y era Dwicky, quien conducía su auto y se detenía lentamente delante de Dib.- ¿Vas a tu casa? Te llevo.-Le ofreció amablemente.

-¿Dwicky? Pero… ¿Por qué haces esto?-Preguntó bastante confundido.-No quiero que sientas lastima por mí.

-No es por lastima, es que me gusta ser caritativo.-Estiro su brazo y acciono la puerta para poder abrirla.-Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.-Dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Súbete y pronto lo veras. -Dib termino por aceptar; se montó en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta de nuevo.-Si no te importa, me gustaría llevarte a mi casa primero, y después te dejo en la tuya.

-Ehmm…claro, está bien.-Contesto luego de pensárselo.

Dwicky emprendió la marcha. Mientras tanto ambos se pasaron todo el trayecto escuchando música de la radio, y el chico le hacía comentarios positivos acerca de su auto. Es que era la primera vez que se subía a uno. Porque bien su padre podría ser un científico muy famoso y reconocido y todo lo demás, pero la familia Membrana nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poder comprar un auto propio. A su papá siempre lo recogían camaradas suyos y lo llevaban a su trabajo o a donde se necesitase y toda la vida había sido así, pero en cambio él y Gaz ¿Siempre tendrían que caminar o tomar el autobús para transportarse a sus escuelas? Ojala no por mucho.

-Ya llegamos.-Aviso el mayor. Cuando Dib se dio cuenta, supo que su maestro vivía en un conjunto de departamentos. La fachada se veía muy aburrida y sencilla. Todo el exterior estaba pintado de un color beige y las ventanas aseguradas con barrotes negros.-Si.-Dijo Dwicky en forma de resignación.-Esto es lo mejor que pude conseguir cuando decidí vivir solo. No es la gran cosa, pero a mi departamento es lo único a lo que le puedo llamar hogar.

-No está mal…-Dijo Dib mirando al edificio.-Cuando yo también viva solo, supongo que igual deberé iniciar por encontrar departamento. De todas formas no creo que necesite habitar en lugares muy espaciosos como en las casas particulares.

-Bien dicho.-Concordó. Subieron las escaleras necesarias para llegar al piso de Dwicky, que era apenas la segunda planta, por lo que no hicieron casi ningún esfuerzo. Se pararon justo enfrente de la puerta marcada con el número 6 y entraron ahí.-Bienvenido Dib, siéntete cómodo.

El interior del departamento era pequeño, como Dib ya suponía, pero igualmente era muy acogedor. Había un par de sillones en donde era el espacio para la sala, enseguida estaba la mesa, que hacía de comedor, y en la barra de la cocina estaba un pequeño televisor.

-Supongo que debes tener hambre.-Dijo Dwicky.-Si quieres puedo preparar unos sándwiches.

-Oh no Dwicky, así estoy bien.

-No te preocupes, no me llevara mucho tiempo, siéntate.-Dwicky jalo una de las sillas de la mesa y le hizo un ademan a Dib para que tomara asiento.

Dib le obedeció y mientras esperaba a que los sándwiches estuvieran listos no dejaba de echarle la mirada a todo su entorno. De vez en cuando veía a Dwicky. Sacaba el pan de la alacena, el jamón y el queso del refrigerador, la mayonesa y todo.

Cuando termino, le dio su sándwich a Dib y le hizo compañía sentándose a su lado.-Perdona que no tuviera nada más pero era lo único.

-No hay problema, hace mucho que no pruebo un buen sándwich.-Le dio un mordisco.-Mmm…está muy rico.-Siguió comiendo.

Ambos pasaron un rato formidable. Pero cuando terminaron de comer Dwicky le dijo:-Esas dos puertas del fondo-Las señalo.-una es el baño y la otra es mi cuarto ¿Quieres verlo?

"Vaya, como si tuviera otra opción".-Claro.-Le respondió.-"Entrare por primera hasta la habitación de mi maestro ¿Quién lo diría?

Dwicky le dio el permiso de pasar.

En la habitación solo estaban dos pequeños buros a cada lado de la cama, con una lámpara de noche sobre uno de ellos. En la pared estaba el closet. Justo enfrente, una pequeña consola de estéreo con una televisión un poco más grande encima.-"Que agradable".

Dwicky fue a uno de los buros y busco dentro de los cajones de este.-Dib ¿Te acuerdas?-Le mostraba ahora una cámara de video que encontró.

-C-claro. Es mi cámara de video.

-Termine llevándomela yo cuando me fui con los plookesianos. Y ahora quiero devolvértela. Pero hay algo filmado en ella, y eso es lo que quería enseñarte.

Dwicky reprodujo el video en la tele. Ahora se observaba todo lo que algún tiempo atrás ese aparato logro captar. Estaban ahí los dos plookesianos que se llevaron a Dwicky consigo, tripulando la nave, en lo que charlaban entre ellos en su idioma natal. Curiosamente la nave plookesiana en su interior parecía estar hecha en su mayoría por un material muy parecido al metal pero era color rosado. A través de las ventanas se veían claramente todas las estrellas en el tamaño más enorme que un ser humano pudiera imaginar, entre muchos otros asteroides, cometas, meteoritos y demás. Todo eso era simplemente un espectáculo maravilloso para Dib.

-Como ya te había dicho, los plookesianos son extraterrestres muy amables, ellos solo se dedican a ser solidarios con todos los que pueden. No les gustan las guerras, ni pelearse con otros. Ellos me lo contaron todo.

-Es maravilloso…se ve que te divertiste con ellos.-Dib no apartaba su vista de la tele, a la vez que Dwicky no apartaba su vista de él, era tan lindo. Todo ese cambio que ahora tenía, en su físico si el sentó muy bien, Dib era un joven apuesto y a Dwicky le gustaba aún más cuando estaba feliz.-¿Qué otras cosas te dijeron?-Pregunto de repente pero siempre entusiasmado.

Los ojos de Dib tenían ese brillo propio que aparecía cada vez que se emocionaba cuando se enteraba de las cosas que le apasionaban, de las cosas que tuvieran que ver con lo paranormal, los OVNIS y todo eso.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esto te pondría feliz!-Exclamo Dwicky muy orgulloso por lo que había logrado.

-Si Dwicky…gracias.-Dijo el muchacho aun sin borrar la sonrisa que se le había formado.

Sin esperárselo, Dib se acercó demasiado a él y recibió un beso de su parte en la mejilla.

Dwicky no supo cómo reaccionar, solo se tocó la mejilla besada.

Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de su acción, se levantó de la cama en donde ya se había acomodado.- ¡P-perdón!-Decía alterado.-C-creo que me debo ir.

-¡No Dib!-Dwicky logro alcanzarlo a tiempo y le agarro de la muñeca para evitar que se fuera.-No puedes irte, podrías perderte en el camino.

-¡Por favor déjame ir, yo se llegar a mi casa!

-Quedamos en que yo te llevaría.

-¡Nunca debí haber venido aquí!-Comenzó a llorar. Se veía muy exaltado. Eso era lo que Dwicky menos quería, e intento calmarlo.

-Tranquilízate Dib.-Rodeo al muchacho con un abrazo y lo pego a su pecho. Dib ya estaba calmando, pero seguía sollozando mientras se dejaba abrazar.-No tiene nada de malo lo que hiciste. No voy a enojarme solo porque me diste un beso, eso fue muy tierno. Si crees que voy a odiarte por eso, estas muy equivocado. Yo nunca podría odiar a nadie, y mucho menos a mis estudiantes. Pero sobre todo, jamás podría tenerte rencor a ti. Porque significas mucho para mí.

-Pero es que… t-tengo algo que confesar Dwicky…-Dijo con la voz entrecortada.-y cuando lo oigas en verdad vas a odiarme.

-Te escucho.-Dijo sonriendo. Seguía abrazando a Dib, pero el joven lo aparto despacio y comenzó a hablar:

-E-esta mañana, cuando estábamos en los baños ¿Recuerdas que te dije si había algo que pudiera hacer para aprobar psicología?-El mayor asintió.-Bueno…me puse a pensar en las posibilidades, pero al final concluí que la única forma de lograrlo era…

-¿Era…?-Dwicky le ínsito a que siguiera hablando.

-C-con… ¡Con sexo! Y…y yo me siento fatal por eso, porque tu no mereces que te hagan algo así. Fui tan idiota al pensar que pudiera funcionar, pero me arrepiento. E-es por eso que quiero irme, n-ni siquiera tengo el valor de mirarte a los ojos.

-Entonces…-La mirada del mayor denotaba nostalgia.-c-cuando dijiste en el salón que me amabas…solo esperabas llegar a…eso.

-Solo a mí se me pudo haber ocurrido semejante estupidez…-Estaba a poco de abrir la puerta del departamento para irse, ya casi con un pie afuera, pero de nuevo Dwicky impidió que se fuera, volvió a aferrarse al chico con un abrazo por detrás de la espalda.

-Dib…solo me alegra que hayas sido sincero conmigo. No estoy para nada enojado. La verdad es que yo si desarrolle sentimientos hacia ti. Es por eso que todo el tiempo te recordaba cuando estaba con los plookesianos. No importa si lo que me dijiste en la escuela fue mentira, yo siempre te seguiré amando ¿Oíste Dib? Yo te amo.

-¿L-lo dices en serio?

-Claro que sí.-Ahora el adulto era quien se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de Dib con la intención de robarle un beso. Aprisiono al muchacho contra la pared más cercana y no lo dejaría ir. Y lo logró. Logró juntar esos labios que tanto deseaba contra los suyos, y después se alejó para ver la expresión en el rostro de su alumno.

Sin que Dib se lo propusiera, había cerrado los ojos al momento de recibir el beso. Era una sensación placentera; incluso por unos segundos pudo sentir las dichosas mariposas en su estómago. En sí, ni siquiera puso resistencia, y Dwicky lo notó, por lo que volvió a besarle una vez más.

El beso cobro más intensidad. Dib sintió como la lengua de su maestro empezaba a pedirle permiso para introducirse en su boca. En verdad necesitaba hacerlo, y Dib accedió a ello.

Ambas lenguas se movían con desespero para ver quién era la que dominaría en esa pequeña batalla. Y podría decirse que fue un empate, nadie gano ni perdió, pero eso era gracias a que el oxígeno les hizo falta. Tuvieron que separarse para dar unas buenas bocanadas de aire, pero no tardaron tanto en volver a reclamar una revancha.

La unión de dos lenguas es una de muchas sensaciones excitantes que el cuerpo puede llegar a experimentar, y a consecuencia de esto Dib ya podía sentir un cosquilleo en la entrepierna.

Rápidamente apartó a Dwicky para que notara la erección que tenía.

-¿Qué te ocurre Dib?-Pregunto con preocupación.

-E-es…-La voz del chico se oía temblorosa. Dwicky intento adivinar la causa, y entonces supo cuál era en el momento en que Dib se puso ambas manos en la zona para que no se viera su problema.

-Oh…conque es eso. No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa alguna vez. Yo te ayudo si quieres.-Le ofreció una mano para que Dib la tomara, así lo hizo, y entonces lo condujo de nuevo hasta su cuarto.-Recuéstate.-Le dijo. Le ayudo a Dib para que se pusiera cómodo, incluso hasta le acomodó un poco mejor la almohada y le ayudo a deshacerse de su gabardina que desde que lo conoció, siempre llevaba puesta.-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que haga esto?

-Sí.-Contestó.

Dwicky se puso con delicadeza encima de él y esto ocasiono que ambos miembros se rozaran y les hizo gemir.

-E-estoy igual que tú, Dib.-Comentó el mayor, y le dirigió una sonrisa que Dib correspondió de igual forma. Después se apresuró para levantarle la playera azul, solo lo suficiente para poder tocar la piel de su abdomen con ambas manos. La piel de Dib era tan suave y blanca.

El más joven se tensó un poco puesto que las manos de Dwicky estaban frías, y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo.

-Discúlpame.-Dijo Dwicky.

-E-está bien, continua.-Respondió el chico.

La verdad era que se sentía muy bien ser tocado por Dwicky, recorría todo su torso y de vez en cuando también pasaba sus manos por su espalda y provocaba en Dib el reflejo de encorvarla.

Llegados a este punto ya no podían arrepentirse de nada. Dib siguió sus instintos y le fue desabrochando la camisa a Dwicky hasta lograr sacársela por completo, mientras que este comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

-Mmhn…D-Dwicky…ahh…

-¿Te gusta esto ¿No?-Rio divertido.-Apenas estamos empezando y ya estas gimiendo. No quiero imaginarme entonces como gemirás cuando llegue aquí.-Hizo un poco de presión en la entrepierna del chico que ya de por si estaba muy necesitada.-Pero quiero oírte…-Le susurró al oído.

Era demasiado, más de lo que podía soportar. Dib tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar gemir. Si bien eso era lo que Dwicky quería, al menos se lo guardaría como el mayor bien dijo, para cuando llegara hasta su parte más sensible.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba esa expresión tan adorable para Dicky, Dib con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, aferrando sus manos fuertemente a las sabanas del colchón para cuando el adulto empezó a hacer círculos en los pezones del muchacho. Los acariciaba con mucha delicadeza esperando ver el momento en que se pusieran rígidos ante su tacto. Aprovecho ahí mismo para quitarle la playera y que no estorbara.

Dwicky se inclinó hacia adelante y con su lengua rodeo esos pequeños botoncitos.-Ahh…Dwicky…P-por favor…-Cuando Dib dijo eso Dwicky sabía muy bien a lo que se refería, pero quería ver si Dib podía ser más específico.

-¿Por favor que?-Pregunto con la voz ronca.

-Q-quiero que…que me penetres.

El mayor sonrió de nuevo.-Claro.-Respondió.-Pero debes lubricar primero.-Dib comprendió y entonces se hincó en el suelo y con las manos comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, pero pareciera como si le estuvieran apresurando para hacer.-Dib, tranquilo, te ves desesperado, tenemos todo el día.

-Yo…lo quiero ahora.-Le miro a los ojos con bastante determinación.

Y Dwicky le sonrió.-Entiendo.-El muchacho fue muy rápido al momento de introducirse el miembro de Dwicky en la boca, y movía su lengua en forma circular alrededor y ahora sus manos las coloco en las piernas de su maestro para mantener el equilibrio.-Eso es…lo haces bien.-Dib acepto el cumplido y esta vez comenzó a marcar un buen ritmo en sus movimientos.-E-está bien Dib, es suficiente.-Muy a su pesar, el muchacho se sacó el falo de su boca. Vio como Dwicky se disponía a sentarse en la cama, y luego le dijo:-Siéntate sobre mí.

Entonces el joven se bajó los pantalones con todo y ropa interior para tomar lugar encima de Dwicky. Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de este y lo pego más a su cuerpo. Mirándole a los ojos, lentamente sentía como el miembro del otro se abría paso en su interior cada vez que hacia presión para que entrara totalmente.

-Uhg…d-duele.-Se quejó.

-Te acostumbraras.-Respondió.

Una vez que estuvo listo y logro acostumbrarse a ese miembro comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente para penetrarse. Seguía siendo doloroso, pero ya se vería a si mismo gritando por mas, siempre era así cuando se tenía sexo.

Ambos gimieron muy fuerte debido al placer. La presión en el miembro de Dwicky era sumamente deliciosa en tanto Dib mantuviera aquel ritmo constante que ya había adoptado. Y en cuanto al más joven ya hasta comenzaba a soltar de nuevo unas cuantas lágrimas por la sensación agradable de sentir su miembro masturbarse con la fricción que producía contra el vientre de Dwicky.

La velocidad aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo; los dos lograron sobrellevar la situación muy bien, lo disfrutaban bastante.

Dwicky pasó de tener sus manos apoyadas sobre el colchón a colocarlas sobre las caderas de Dib cuando ya empezaba a sentir su orgasmo muy cercano.-Dib…ahh..m-me voy a…mmm… ¡Me vengo!

-¡Ahh y yo…!-El chico incluso acelero su ritmo con la intención de que ambos terminaran al mismo tiempo y así ocurrió. Su semen salpico en los vientres de ambos, e inmediatamente sintió su interior llenarse con la esencia de su maestro.

Sus respiraciones estaban muy aceleradas, debían calmarlas.

Dib al fin se separó de Dwicky y se tumbó sobre la cama, con el mayor haciendo lo mismo.-¿Sabes Dib?…Ya lo pensé mejor,-Dijo aun jadeando.-y creo que…tú mereces un 10 en psicología.

Dib le sonrió ante esto. El sueño comenzó a vencerle y cerró sus ojos, mientras su profesor lo veía dormir.

Cielos…sacar 10 era tan fácil después de todo…


End file.
